


Caeda's armpits

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Shin Ankoku Ryuu to Hikari no Ken | Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, Fire Emblem: Shin Monshou no Nazo | Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem
Genre: Armpit Kink, Canon Compliant, Drama, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:40:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Caeda doesn't shave her armpits! Discover why!
Relationships: Marth/My Unit | Kris, Marth/Sheeda | Caeda, My Unit | Kris/Sheeda | Caeda
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anonymous





	Caeda's armpits

Caeda, Marisha and Linde were in a girls night testing new make up and hairstyles and doing other beauty routines to keep their body in shape. They needed a break from the war, and wanted to feel beautiful and alive again 

"Caeda, why don't you shave your legs and armpits?" asked Marisha in a judgemental tone, with a green mask in her face 

"I prefer my body to be all natural." Sighed Caeda "I don't like to shave because it will grow again"

"Everytime you mount your Pegasus, everybody see your legs full of hair. People are commenting that you are a slob and.." Marisha explained, worried

"I don't mind, I like it this way" Caeda raised her voice. She liked being hairy.

If allowed Caeda would defend naturalist approach in life, staying always hairy, stinky and nude like Adam and Eve in paradise, but being royalty, she needed to wear clothes 

"But Caeda..." Insisted Linde, worried

Caeda's leg was so hairy that it could be mistaken for a man's body, and people were starting to comment about this fact. About the hairs of her armpit, well, it was possible to make dreads

"My body my choices. Please respect my right to not shave". Caeda shut her friends 

What her friends didn't know is that there was another reason that she didn't like to shave. 

* * *

That night, Caeda arrived in her barracks and Marth was already waiting her. He started to lick her unwashed underarm full of hair with passion

"Stinky in the way I like" moaned Marth drooling in her armpits

"Don't stop Marth" moaned Caeda already almost cumming 

Having her armpits rimmed was so good that she didn't even need penetration. 

This is what made Caeda stand out from the other girls to Marth: Her body full of hair and her sexy armpits. He never thought much of her while he lived in Talys, but that drunk night that she asked him to lick her armpits changed everything. After that moment knew she was the one he wanted to have by his side for the rest of his life. 

But Kris who was patrolling that night entered the barracks and found Caeda with her manly armpits raised while Marth slurped on it and was preparing to put his dick on her hairy axilla

"Sir Marth! Lady Caeda! I can't believe what I'm seeing!!!" He screamed in horror 

"Kris! Who allowed you to enter the barracks????!" Yelled Marth 

But Caeda was worried about other thing

"Please Kris! Don't tell anyone about what you saw here" pleaded Caeda 

"No!!! I will gossip!" screamed Kris "people need to know about the gross things that you do in private"

"Are you crazy? An idiot? The army don't need to know about our intimacy" Marth was in rage, but never considered talking his falchion to finish that insolent soldier 

"I don't wanna know! You should be ashamed! I will tell everybody and you will both enter to the history as the armpit freaks! Unless..." 

"UNLESS WHAT?"

"Unless you and me have a menage a trois" blackmailed Kris 

Marth and Caeda looked at each other and understood instantly 

"I accepted, this is a way more peaceful solution" announced Marth. And Caeda solemnly nodded in agreement. 

"I will fuck the ass of both of you!" Annouced Kris taking off his pants in a hurry 

But first you need to lick my armpits!" Caeda demanded. And if royalty demanded, they should be obeyed 

Kris fucked hard Caeda and Marth ass while they licked each other armpits. Marth already had experiences with anal but Caeda didn't and she shat herself all over. 

"That is alright, accidents happen, next time have an enema in your ass to avoid this mess" Assured Kris, sympathetic, after he was done 

"Exactly darling. The same happened to me, when I lost my anal virginty with Draug years ago..."

"Ok I will whip my hole next time, but can you keep licking my armpits? The two of you now" Caeda demanded, raising both arms. She wasn't finished yet. She wanted to cum again that night and the only way to stimulate the princess off Talys was through her armpits

And the next day, Kris raised ranks in the army and was promoted to the most faithful guard of Marth, known in history as one of Altea's finest... 


End file.
